Guide:ThunderZ's Junk Flea CTF Tactics
Pre-Text These tactics are what I, ThunderZ_, find the most suitable for my playing style. I am a frequent flag rusher, I almost never camp in any capture the flag games. As a result, this guide will be more offensivily focused. Junk Flea Junk flea is one of the original five maps of Combat Arms. Available game modes include: Capture the Flag, Elimination, Elimination Pro, Quarantine, One Man Army and Last Man Standing. As of 2012, Capture the Flag modes are rarely played, due to its under-powered EXP/GP Rates. Equipments Speed is the most important attribute in any capture the flag game. As of 08/04/2012, these are the best equipments available for each catergories. Under the condition that Arm is set to All Permitted: STANDARD GP ONLY (Not including NX Weps available in GP) *'Primary Weapon: '''Your Favourite SMG weapon (As long as it's portable) *'Secondary Weapon: Any, except for the desert eagle series, because it has less portability than others. *'''Melee: M9, see no reason to change it... *'Support:' M69HE Frag (SFC2) *'Backpack A:' Any including M16A1 AP Mine, stay away from Machine Guns and Sniper(Unless you're good with it). XM84 Flash can also be useful too to blind the enemy while you run away from the danger spots. *'Backpack B & C: '''Shouldn't have any. Use only backpacks with 1 slot. *'Head: Combat Beanie (MSG2)'' (+3% Speed)'' OR Military Bandana (CSM4)'' (+5% Speed)'' *'''Face: Any, depending on your rank (Speed and Stamina attributes are recommended) *'Uniform:' Any or (Desert Camo OR Urban Camo) *'Vest:' Light Vest (SFC1)'' (+10% Speed)'' *'Backpack:' Any backpacks that does not decrease speed. Total Speed Attribute (Not including face gear):'' (Light Vest + Combat Beanie = +13% Speed)'' or (Light Vest + Military Bandana = +15% Speed) NX ONLY *'Primary Weapon:' Your Favourite SMG weapon (As long as it's portable) *'Secondary Weapon: '''Any, except for the desert eagle series, because it has less portability than others. *'Melee: M9, see no reason to change it... *'''Support: M69HE Frag-NL *'Backpack A:' Any including M16A1 AP Mine, stay away from Machine Guns and Sniper(Unless you're good with it) *'Backpack B & C: '''Shouldn't have any. Use only backpacks with 1 slot. *'Head:' Cyclops Bandana (+7% speed)'' *'Face:' Anti-Flash Goggles'' (+3% Speed)'' *'Uniform:' Any or (Desert Camo OR Urban Camo) *'Vest:' Recon Vest'' (+15% Speed)'' *'Backpack:' Any backpacks that does not decrease speed. Total Speed Attribute:'' (+25% Speed Boost)'' SPEC NOOBS (Let's say you have NX) *'Spec Base: 'Raven (+18% Speed) *'Primary Weapon: '''Your Favourite SMG weapon (As long as it's portable) *'Secondary Weapon: Any, except for the desert eagle series, because it has less portability than others. *'Melee: '''M9, see no reason to change it... *'Support: M69HE Frag-NL *'Backpack A:' Auto-Turret is the most recommended. (Pisses anyone off) *'Gear: 'Unable to equip anything Alpha 'Offence' Rushing Flag: These are my personal preferences. This is a skeleton of my rushing style, I often put in more styles and variations. Note: Some people tend to run into their spawn, but that will waste a lot of time for the enemy to catch up to you, so I never do it. CTF IS ALL ABOUT SPEED!! *'Option 1:' After you capture Bravo's flag, run up the stairs, run through the left of the tunnel, continue underneath the tunnel, where the truck is and either run into Alpha spawn to avoid nades or straight to the flag. This is my favourite option. Not only this is the shortest route, once you reach halfway, it is almost impossible for enemies to chase you, or a clear shot (except for nades). This is similar to going through the tunnel. However, I never run through the tunnel, because the runner becomes an easy target for enemies to pick off. There is also an additional disadvantage for Alpha to run through the tunnel. Bravo rooftop has a direct sight through the tunnel. All they have to do is spray through the tunnel. Except when you see someone infront of Bravo Spawn, you can choose either to run into the tunnel, or out the right side. *'Option 2:' I hope the photo is pretty self-explanatory. Though this option is slower than the option 1, it is safer. Running up the stair is risky, any half decent shooter can pick you off. On Break-off Option 1: This confuses the pursuer. You will find you'll be able to run away from the pursuer most of the time with this option. After the break off, the person with the flag will only have 1 second danger before hiding underneath the tunnel. On Break-off Option 2: If noone is tailing you and you want to keep it that way, option 2 provides the fastest way to run straight to the flag. I do not recommend this option, because I like to play safe. On Break-off Option 3: Do not run straight into the truck. Swirl around and hide behind the box, to avoid getting killed by campers or pursuers on the platform. After that, sprint right behind the truck. With this run, the pursuer will have less time to be able to shoot at you. Covering: It is best to cover from the platform. From there, you can cover almost every types of run, and also prevent pursuers from cutting infront of the rusher. 'Defence' Protecting Flag: This is where you piss players off the most. Use mines, explosives, RPG, turrets. claymore, anything you can think off. DO NOT place mines underneath the flag, this is too obvious to a decent rusher, they will jump over it. Instead place mines where you predict they will run. E.g. on the stairs, tunnel, beside the tank(truck), between the water tanks, etc. It is more unlikely for the rusher to notice, running away from the danger zone is all they have on their minds. Bravo 'Offence' Rushing Flag: These are my personal preferences. This is a skeleton of my rushing style, I often put in more styles and variations. Note: Some people tend to run into their spawn, but that will waste a lot of time for the enemy to catch up to you, so I never do it. CTF IS ALL ABOUT SPEED!! *'Option 1:' Although this is the most common run you will ever see by Bravo team, I don't like this option, there are too many places where you can get cut by your pursuer. It's too slow, my style of CTF IS ALL ABOUT SPEED!! *'Option 2:' I love these options, SPEED SPEED SPEED! It's FAST AND SHORT! Covering: It is best to cover from the platform. From there, you can cover almost every types of run, and also prevent pursuers from cutting infront of the rusher. It is also efficient to cover your flag rusher on Bravo Spawn's rooftop. 'Defence' Protecting Flag: This is where you piss players off the most. Use mines, explosives, RPG, turrets. claymore, anything you can think off. DO NOT place mines underneath the flag, this is too obvious to a decent rusher, they will jump over it. Instead place mines where you predict they will run. E.g. on the stairs, tunnel, beside the trucks, platform, (places they will run) etc. It is more unlikely for the rusher to notice, running away from the danger zone is all they have on their minds. Door way is also a good idea, from my observation, it seems people are more likely to run into Bravo Spawn then Alpha Spawn. Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs